Befriended
by azkabcn
Summary: [I was in a cage again. I couldn't love at will. I couldn't show any romantic affection for the girl I had given my heart to.] AU drabble, done for the 10 Characters, 10 Prompts Challenge on WCFC.


**A/N: Number 7 for the 10 Characters/10 Prompts Challenge. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Character: Mirta, Prompt: Broken Cage**

I had been a witch for most of my life. I was a freshman at Cloud Tower, the school for witches, the best in the Magic Dimension.

The Trix hated me. They tormented me, because I thought that witches and fairies had a lot in common and they could, in fact, end up being friends. _If_ they could look past their differences and venture into the similarities.

That was the problem with people; fairies and witches alike: _they_ _didn't see the similarities._

That was, of course, not surprising in the least. The differences were laid out in front of us; they were the things that people spotted first because… well… it was a difference. People saw the things that they were not used to first.

I had made it a habit to look for things that I knew that I had. I looked past the differences and saw things that were the _same_.

Maybe that was why I found it so easy to befriend Flora. I could see that we were both intent on doing good; we both wanted to help others. We were soft spoken - we rarely had it in ourselves to shout and raise our voices.

And then, in sophomore year, I transferred to Alfea, the college for Fairies. That made the Trix hate me even more. They thought I was cowardly; that I took the easy way out.

But I was only doing what I truly thought was right. I knew that using dark magic all the time made me feel like I was trapped, like I couldn't unleash my true potential.

When I became a fairy, I felt like I was free, like the cage that the Trix had inadvertently trapped me in was broken, and I could now roam unrestricted.

It felt beautiful.

But the more I talked to Flora, the more I got to like her. And soon, it was a 'like' that went way beyond friendship. I couldn't take my eyes off her body – I couldn't take my mind off the magnificence of her soul.

I didn't want to tell her, because although I knew she wouldn't _hate_ me, I knew that it would strain our friendship and make it terribly awkward. I knew I was attracted to the Nature Fairy in a romantic way and I knew I had to seal my feelings away in my heart.

I was in a cage again. I couldn't love at will. I couldn't show any romantic affection for the girl I had given my heart to.

Eventually, it got to the point where even if I _glanced_ at her, thoughts of lust filled my brain and a fierce rosy blush crept up onto my pale cheeks. I had been avoiding her; and she knew it.

'Why are you avoiding me, Mirta?' she had asked.

I gave her silence. 'Why?' she asked again.

I flushed a bright cherry red, ducking my head. 'Because…' I trailed off, unsure if I could tell her.

We were alone, though, so it shouldn't have been a problem. But even in a quiet café in Magix, the words wouldn't go past my lips.

Flora waited patiently. She didn't invade my privacy; she respected it. 'Because… I… love you… and I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship,' I whispered.

I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I was just so embarrassed.

'Hey,' she whispered. 'Look at me, Mirta.'

I reluctantly met her eye. 'I know… I know that I don't desire you in a romantic sense-'

 _I knew it._

'- But that won't stop us from being friends. I don't care, Mirta. I don't care if you love me, I don't care if we're 'just friends' but I do care that we do stay _friends._

'Just because you love me… doesn't mean I'm going to stop being friends with you in order to escape making our friendship awkward. Because it won't _be_ awkward. I promise you.'

I smiled at her. I had had nightmares about this going downhill. But things didn't go downstairs where Flora was involved.

That was why I loved her. She always made things look up, no matter how bad they seemed.

 _I was a free bird once again._

 **A/N: I liked writing this. I really did.**


End file.
